1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically cutting book indexing indentations and an automatic index cutting machine for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present-day machines which cut indexing indentations or index tabs in pages that are larger than A5 are semiautomatic. A greater part of the work with these index cutting machines is effected manually. The number of pages that shall lie beneath a given index indentation or index tab are turned over by hand and then inserted manually beneath the reference. The work that is carried out automatically in such semiautomatic index cutting machines is the work of cutting an index indentation and re-adjustment to the next following index indentation. These procedures are carried on a book that lies flat on a supportive surface. The drawbacks with such semi-automatic index cutting machines is that they require a work force to carry out the manual procedures and that production is relatively low.